The present disclosure relates in general to input devices, and in particular to keyframe modules for keyboard devices.
Modern tablet computers are valuable assets for consumers today. Not only do they have the ability to perform day-to-day computer functions, such as e-mailing, word processing, and Web browsing, but they also have a compact size for increased portability. Modern tablet computers include virtual keyboards; however, such virtual keyboards are often difficult to use and/or difficult to grow accustomed to. Thus, tablet accessories, such as portable keyboards, have been developed to accommodate customers who prefer the touch and feel of a physical keyboard. Improvements to the portability of such keyboards prove challenging, given the size constraints of current keyboard design.